


Mistress And Commander

by jhead



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actual Pirate Kairi Sane, Author wishes to join Kairi's sea crew, Charismatic Authority, Everybody loves Kairi, Hero Worship, Kayfabe Compliant, Loyalty, Mae Young Classic SPOILERS, Multi, POV Original Character, Pirates, Sailing, Unrequited Love, gender neutral protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhead/pseuds/jhead
Summary: Kairi Sane/Hojo is an actual Pirate Princess; our narrator muses on her beguiling ways, her combat prowess, and the loyalty she commands as they sail for their latest adventure.Written in 15 minutes because why the hell not. **SPOILERS** for the Mae Young Classic elimination rounds.





	Mistress And Commander

To be on the account, in the rot and brine, can be a wretched existence. Days, perhaps weeks from land, our battle-scarred vessel driven by icy winds, buffeted by the raging waves; meagre rations and grog, to be fought over with the vermin that stow away on our lawless, brutal voyages. Chased across empty maps by navies, freebooters and the terrors of the depths, with no port to call our own, no tear-streaked welcomes to greet us in the next harbour.

And yet when _she_ graces us, descending from the prow upon which she surveys the horizon, into our quarters - entirely unworthy of her presence - and favours us with a sweep of her braided mane, a flash of her enchanting eyes, the merest hint of approval on her flawless features... no soul in our ramshackle crew, man or woman, would forsake this life for another.

Such is the allure of our Mistress, Princess Kairi, who swept from the Eastern lands through our pathetic lives, drawing us like a siren under her spell and aboard her great vessel - and who now commands us on the high seas in her quest for gold and glory in far-flung lands.

She glides across the boards like a wisp of fog among us, serene and ethereal, resplendent in silver and gold. Many of us can barely bring ourselves to gaze upon her alabaster beauty, less we tarnish it with our base and addled ways. We almost forget the ferocity our Mistress can bring to bear in battle. Her porcelain form, tiny and taut, cuts like the tip of a spear through the fiercest melee, arms flailing like a marionette, a banshee scream on her lips, bringing ruin to all foolhardy enough to test their mettle. Many a foe has underestimated her, and they have paid a heavy toll.

As a swab, in the early days, I heard tales from the crew of our Mistress's true prowess, and of the devastating power she can wield against her foes - defying gravity and the natural order of things; secrets hidden in arcane symbols she wears upon her slender frame.

For years, I doubted those sea dogs and their bilge. But then I saw it with my own eyes.

Our vessel was boarded - overrun by a vengeful Countessa and her deadlighted, maniac followers. They attacked with the fury of the Horsemen themselves, throwing themselves upon our crew, but we fought with all we could muster - steel, flint, powder, flesh, nails and teeth. And through the maelstrom, with bodies tossed here and there by the waves and the cruel tide of combat, I saw our Mistress climb the rigging of our ship, arms raised as if summoning Leviathan itself from the vortex. And in that moment she leapt from the ropes, the world seemed to slow, and I stood transfixed in awe as she dove down, kicking her muscular legs high into the rain-streaked air, and with the force of a cut anchor came crashing down with her elbow onto the black heart of the Countessa. My own heart burst as if from the impact itself, but out of it flowed worship and adoration, pure and powerful like the great swells on which we make our name.

Seemingly moved in the same way, the Countessa became a believer in defeat. She embraced our Mistress, tears of joy on her bruised face, and proclaimed her allegiance as her surviving followers threw down their arms and offered tribute. I was stunned, blinded and basking in the wonder; but I have since learned that this is simply the way of our Mistress, and the aura that surrounds her perfection. No matter how bitter the fight, how boiling the hatred, how treacherous the currents of rage in the hearts of those who would challenge her - one by one they fall, not to bloodshed or the unforgiving deep, but to love. Our Mistress is a magnanimous and compassionate victor indeed. And when she smiles, raidiant like the light of the heavens through the dawn mist, there be not a soul aboard, friend or foe, who could resist her.

And so we sail now, once more for the Americas, to the halls of the Great Hunter King, wherin may await the greatest peril yet - the Queen of Death, whose clutches are said to rob the very breath of life from her victims. In our darker moments, we fret and froth as to what horrors may befall us. And yet we are resolute, steadfast as a rock in our belief in she who leads us - in _Kairi_. For no matter the danger, no matter the cost, we will buoy her on our backs; we will carry her across the vastness of the oceans, on to glory and to victory.

For she is our great love; our Mistress; our Commander.

Our Pirate Princess.


End file.
